(NOT APPLICABLE)
The present invention relates generally to vehicular shock absorber assemblies or suspension systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to shock absorber cartridges for use in shock absorber assemblies.
Shock absorber assemblies are commonly used to increase rider comfort in vehicles. Shock absorber assemblies include many components and subassemblies. Conventionally, shock absorber components are produced in geographically diverse locations and then shipped to a final assembly location where they are assembled into the end product. The components and subassemblies are generally produced in locations where their production is economically optimal. The same component or subassembly may be produced by sources at multiple geographic locations. The components and subassemblies are typically shipped to a final destination for final assembly near the geographical location of a market.
Producing components and subassemblies at geographically diverse locations introduces many problems. The logistics of controlling the production of many geographically diverse production facilities, each potentially acquiring components and subassemblies from their own respective preferred sources, can be complex. In addition, producing a particular subassembly at diverse locations is generally inefficient relative to producing all of the particular subassembly at one location. For example, large-scale production allows a production facility to take advantage of economies of scale when purchasing, producing and assembling components. Large-scale production at a single location also lends itself more readily to automation than small-scale production at diverse locations.
Controlling the quality of a product produced at diverse locations is difficult. Multiple manufacturers may produce the components, the quality of the workforce and raw materials may vary geographically, and the production facilities and equipment may vary greatly. Assembling most of the total number of a subassembly at one location enhances a producer""s ability to control the quality of the subassembly. The producer may sample or test incoming components to ensure that a source is supplying components within allowable tolerances. The producer may establish a quality improvement relationship with key suppliers. The producer may measure or test the subassemblies to ensure that the subassemblies meet design specifications. The measurements and test results may be used for production process control.
A disadvantage of typical shock absorbers and shock absorber components is that they often involve mechanical assembly in conjunction with introducing specific amounts of fluid and/or compressible media. The final shock assembly and particular subassemblies must be partially or completely sealed following the introduction of the fluid and compressible media. Hence, particular subassemblies are not well suited for production at a remote central facility or for subsequent shipment to another production facility.
Since the fluid and compressible media is typically not incorporated into a shock absorber until final assembly, it is difficult to evaluate the performance of particular subassemblies until after final assembly. For example, testing the damping of an inner shock cylinder subassembly (or shock absorber cartridge) including an inner shock cylinder, piston, piston rod, and valve assemblies practically requires introducing fluid and compressible media into the subassembly prior to testing. Even if such a subassembly could be tested in a practical manner prior to shipment to a final assembly facility, the subassembly could become contaminated or lose fluid during shipping. Additionally, the subassembly could be loaded with an improper type or amount of fluid during final assembly at the final production facility. Changes to the subassembly characteristics during shipment or assembly into the final product could render previous subassembly quality control measures ineffective.
A need has long existed for an improved shock absorber cartridge that is manufacturable and testable. A need has also long existed for an improved shock absorber cartridge that maintains its operational characteristics during shipment and subsequent assembly operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber cartridge that is manufacturable, testable and shippable.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber cartridge that is readily testable at the manufacturing site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber cartridge that will substantially maintain its operational characteristics during shipping and installation into a final assembly.
One or more of the foregoing objects is met in whole or in part by a preferred embodiment of the present invention that provide an improved shock absorber cartridge. The shock absorber cartridge includes a cartridge containment member (CCM) having an inner cavity, an opening, and a lip about the opening. The shock absorber cartridge also includes an inner shock assembly disposed substantially in the inner cavity of the CCM. The inner shock assembly includes an inner shock cylinder. A base valve assembly is coupled to one end of the inner shock cylinder, and an upper cylinder head is coupled to the other end. A piston is disposed in the inner cavity of the inner shock cylinder, and a piston rod is coupled to the piston. The piston rod extends from the piston, through the upper cylinder head, and out of the inner shock cylinder. The lip of the CCM engages the outer perimeter of the inner shock cylinder. The inner shock assembly and CCM are filled with a specified amount of shock fluid, and the coupling between the CCM and the inner shock cylinder is sealed to contain the shock fluid.